


Musings

by mohawke



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/mohawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nights they have to spend together are far and few in between and he's more than happy to savor each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings

Nights like this are rare. Between his work at Skyhold and her duties as the Inquisitor it seems like the only time they ever have together is spent in the war room with the other advisors. With each passing day her travels seem to take her further away and into more dangerous territory. He knows she’s more than capable of handling herself but there’s always a nagging feeling that each kiss she gives him before heading out will be the last. 

He’s learned to cherish the quiet moments he has with her, savoring the feeling of her nestled in his arms as she shares stories of what happened while she was away, the ones she saves just for him. 

She’s almost always the first one to succumb to sleep, the exhaustion finally setting in until the only sound is the quiet rhythm of her breathing. In slumber, all the strain that being Inquisitor puts on her seems to melt away and he’s always struck by just how _young_ she is. 

She’s only a scant few years older than he was when he took his vows to become a Templar, after years of preparation. She’s been thrust into a far more demanding role without any sort of training and tackled every challenge head on. It’s remarkable to him, the way she takes it all in stride despite the doubts she’s shared with him. 

He’s drawn from his reverie as she shifts in his arms, sighing softly as she curls into the warmth of his frame and he can’t help but say a soft prayer of thanks to the Maker for giving him another night with her in his arms.


End file.
